Avatar the Last Air Bender?
by gaguy24
Summary: We meet Aang and company early in their travels...but what if Aang isn't the last Air Bender? Details on chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Air Bender?

Story synopsis

Rating: M

Characters: All from the cartoon/movie

Slight AU, OOC, yaoi, and violence will be ramped up. This story will be intended for 18+; Younger readers are warned and should hit the back button on their browsers.

We all know Aang is the last Air Bender, but what if we were tricked and the creators of the show left out one more Air Bender? This story will set Aang being found when he is 20; I'm not comfortable with writing older/younger. So to ease my morals and ethics I'm raising his age up to 20, if you like the TV show or movie and aren't willing to give this fic a try as always your free to hit the back button on your browser. Here are a few pages of text for you all. Tell me what you feel/think about the ficlet. If I should continue it or pass it up and write on something else. I'm also looking for a BETA on this as well; a coauthor would make me happy to no end. So if any of you like writing fics along this line send me a message and let's see if we can't figure something out and make an awesome fic!

~AN notes at bottom as well~!

Chapter 1

Growing up isolated and alone, even _I_ still heard tales of the Avatar. He who would learn the four elements and bring unity to a broken land. For a time I seemed to think I was the Avatar. I learned the Air Bending skills quite easily, all though when I heard of a traveling earth nation bender I hurriedly tried to win his favor and his teachings. Suffice it to say it was a disaster. The master, while patient and caring, could not teach me to bend earth. I gave up thoughts of bringing down the fire nations leader Ozai. In my depression I traveled to the south in hopes of finding the water bending tribe; there I met a young man named Sokka and a young woman named Katara.

I found out that they were brother and sister, and while Sokka was handsome, he did not posses bending skills. His sister on the other hand did, she was nice enough to help me with trying my hand at water bending. But like the Earth master, even she couldn't help me. That's when we saw great black plumes of smoke rising above the Water benders tribe. We all three knew what it was and our hearts broke. The fire nation began their slaughter of the water benders.

"That's where I come in!" A young man happily yells.

"Aang, we know that but I'm trying to write this all down so no one forgets our travels." I chide lightly.

"Well hurry up and get to it then." Aang sits down abruptly and sends a cloud of dust up.

"Maybe later, when it's not quite so dusty!" I say around coughing fits.

Putting away my writing accoutrements I slowly stand up and work the kinks out of my tall frame. Moving my hands around slowly I create a gentle breeze to blow the dust out of our small campsite.

"I could have done that!" Aang complains as he stands up and starts to move his hands in the same fashion as I did, albeit faster.

"Aang no!" Katara yells as she gets herself ready for what is going to happen.

The wind picks up quite quickly as Aang finishes his Bending.

Sokka just looking at me in a, "Now why did you have to go and give him that great idea?" Just sits down and covers his face.

After the wind dies down Sokka stands up, brushes off his pants, then his hair, then turns around with fire in his eyes as he looks down.

"Aang, these were my good pants and look what you've done!" Sokka yells as he tries to keep the front of his pants out of site of Katara.

"Well at least you have the sense to wear underclothes Sokka. Or else we might see more then we wanted too…well some of us anyways." I say as I chuckle and bring out the needle and thread.

"Now stay still, I'll mend these up quickly. At least I let you keep on your clothes, Katara would have you undress over here and make you wait while she takes time on your pants." Still chuckling over his embarrassment, I some how keep the needle still while repairing the pants.

"I want to try Fu Zhu." Aang asks nicely as he sits down in front of Sokka's torn pants.

"Why are his undergarments so bulged Fu?" Aang asks childishly.

"They are not bulged Aang…Fu just hurry up." Sokka snaps hotly as his face reddens.

* * *

AN Alright people that's just a quick taste of the fic. I have a defined timeline for this story and it WILL diverge from the tv show/movie. If a beta shows interest then the time line can be modified to include their ideas. Only contact me if you feel comfortable writing yaoi and violence. The tv show showed a tad of it, but I want this story to be more complete than it. Also yes this has errors in it and will all be flushed out when the real Chapter 1 comes up!

If your not looking into Betaing then as always leave a review and tell me what you'd like to see or not, either works for me! Wish me luck everyone and the first chappy will be put up in a week or two depending on the responses.


	2. The Avatar

The Avatar

AN: This is the first real chapter, I'm also putting in warnings so if you see uppercased bold words. Well you were warned. Also I have placed myself in as the character Fu, if there is a conflict with this name please tell me. I don't want to cause confusion if a character in the TV series or movie has it. I sped through the TV series this week and might have missed it. AN notes at the bottom as well!

**WARNINGS:** This fic will have violence and blood, Sex and pain, and more oft then not guy on guy action. Also, this will be slightly AU and OOC, Alternate universe because well…I am not comfortable; once again, to have a minor engaged in sex with an older person. Out of character because if you've watched the TV show and compared it to the Movie I'm sure you can see that even Sokka has gotten more serious. So this story will be mine, mostly, **so if you are under the age of 18 or your countries legal limit to be exposed to slightly graphic sex, blood, pain, torture, and the occasional swear fest….by all means continue reading…if not then turn back. You have been warned by both me and the fact that this _WILL_ be an M fanfic!**

Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!

* * *

_*Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind…_

_A hundred years ago, all was right with our world, Prosperity and peace filled our days._

_ The Four Nations: Water, Earth, Fire and Air Nomads lived amongst each other in harmony._

_ Great respect was afforded to all those who could bend their natural element._

_ The Avatar was the only person born amongst all the nations who could master all four elements._

_ He was the only one who could communicate with the Spirit World. With the Spirits' guidance, the Avatar kept balance in the world._

_ And a hundred years ago, he just disappeared.*_

Growing up isolated and alone, even _I_ still heard tails of the Avatar. He who would learn the four elements and bring unity to a broken land. For a time I seemed to think, I was the Avatar. I was born with Air bending skills; but when I heard of a traveling earth nation bender I hurriedly tried to win his favor and his teachings. Suffice it to say it was a disaster. The master, while patient and caring, could not teach me to bend earth, His style of Hung Gar was too strange to grasp. I gave up thoughts of bringing down the fire nations leader Ozai. In my depression I traveled to the south in hopes of finding the water bending tribe; there I met a young man named Sokka and a young woman named Katara.

I found out that they were brother and sister, and while Sokka was handsome, he did not posses bending skills. His sister on the other hand did, she was nice enough to help me with trying my hand at water bending. Her style of Tai Chi was not as difficult to grasp as Hung Gar was, but like the Earth master, even she couldn't help me. That's when we saw great black plumes of smoke rising above the Water benders tribe. We all three knew what it was and our hearts broke. The fire nation began their search of the last remaining water benders.

"That's where I come in!" A young man happily yells.

"Aang, we know that but I'm trying to write this all down so no one forgets our travels." I chide lightly.

"Well hurry up and get to it then." Aang sits down abruptly and sends a cloud of dust up.

"Maybe later, when it's not quite so dusty!" I say around coughing fits.

Putting away my writing accoutrements, I slowly stand up and work the kinks out of my tall frame. Moving my hands around slowly I create a gentle breeze to blow the dust out of our small campsite.

"I could have done that!" Aang complains as he stands up and starts to move his hands in the same fashion as I did, albeit faster.

"Aang no!" Katara yells as she gets herself ready for what is going to happen.

The wind picks up quite quickly as Aang finishes his Bending.

Sokka just looks at me in a 'Now why did you have to go and give him that great idea?' Sitting down he covers his face and moans against the harsh and cold gust of wind.

After the wind dies down Sokka stands up, brushes off his pants, and his hair then turns around with fire in his eyes as he looks down.

"Aang, these were my good pants and look what you've done!" Sokka yells as he tries to keep the front of his pants out of site of Katara.

"Well at least you have the sense to wear underclothes Sokka. Or else we might see more then we wanted too…well some of us anyways." I say as I chuckle and bring out the needle and thread.

"Now stay still, I'll mend these up quickly. At least I let you keep on your clothes, Katara would have you undress over here and make you wait while she takes time on your pants." Still chuckling over his embarrassment, I some how keep the needle still while repairing the pants.

"I want to try Fu Zhu." Aang asks nicely as he sits down in front of Sokka's torn pants.

"Why are his undergarments bulging so much Fu?" Aang asks childishly.

"They are not bulging Aang…Fu just hurry up." Sokka snaps hotly as his face reddens.

"Sure sure, it'll only take a few moments to fix you up Sokka. In the mean time think of your gran nude instead of me going down on you." Looking up at Sokka I wink and his face turns a deeper shade of red.

"I was…not…thinking about that! Just hurry up!" Sokka sputters and turns his head away from me.

"What is going down on Sokka mean Fu?" Aang questions me.

"It's a sexual act Aang; didn't the monks tell you how men and women get together to create a baby?" Aang shakes his head positively. "Well it's like that but guys don't have the same parts as women. So we have to use our mouths and rear ends, to go down on Sokka I'd have to take out his private and use my mouth." I explain detachedly trying to remember that he was taught by monks and more then likely had no experience with sex.

"Show me, I can't quite picture it Fu." Aang stands up and begins to undress.

"Aang NO! It's not something to do just to show you, you still have to care about the person and love them. Well at least that's how I feel about the matter!" Yelling at Aang was never a fun thing for me to do, while he was still an adult, I still felt like he was a child.

"Aang, Fu's right. You have to care about the person whether they are a man or woman. It's also sooo not cool to ask Fu to show you how to do something when there are others present." Sokka chides as he raises his chin to the air.

"I bet it's just because yours is so small." Aang mutters angrily as he gets up and storms off.

"Did he…" Sokka splutters.

"Yupp I think he did." I respond

"I so don't have a small dick, didn't he just say I was bulging too much?" Sokka tries to regain his masculinity but fails.

"I wouldn't worry about it, remember he may be 20 but he has been locked away surrounded by monks. He probably never seen one other then his own Sokka, and as for sex. I doubt he's had any. There all finished." I finish and leaning in I bite the thread and get a dark mutter from Sokka.

"What did you think I was going to do something like…this?" Reaching my hand up, I tweak Sokka's now rather large bulge and dart off with my sewing supplies.

"That was low Fu…" Sokka whispers to the wind.

"What's all the noise you boy's are making?" Katara yells at me as step around to the front of the tent.

"Oh nothing, Aang and Sokka just had a minor misunderstanding. Nothing to worry over honestly Katara." Trying to soothe her sizeable temper down, quickly hiding the kit in my pants pocket.

"Don't think I didn't see that Fu, Don't tell me Sokka was acting like an ass and ripped his 'favorite pants' again. Stupid little brother." Katara complains as she continues to clean up the camp. "You had better get Aang and Sokka; it's time we left towards the earth nation." Katara nods her head harshly at the littered campsite.

"Will do Katara." I said, but in all truth, I wanted to call her a bitch. First time I let that little comment slip I was up to my chest in ice for two days. I had to test everything to make sure it wasn't ruined. Thank the gods that it still worked!

"Aang, Sokka…Katara wants us to hurry up and get the campsite cleaned up. She's anxious to get to the earth nation!" Yelling loudly I see Aang's head pop up and then disappear around a snow bank.

Sokka on the other hand appeared next to me looking flush and slightly out of breath. "What's wrong Sokka?" I ask quietly

"Oh nothing, I just heard you yell and raced over to see what was going on…you startled me." Sokka explains

"Oh, sorry about that. You know how Katara is when it comes to cleaning and moving on." Smiling I clap a hand on Sokka's back and lightly sniff when he isn't looking.

_ Yeah right, he was flushed and out of breath from getting off too quickly. _ I think to myself as the acrid tang of spent seed hits my nose slightly.

"Fu, why are you yelling?" Aang asks loudly, his nose pressed up towards mine.

Startled I almost fall flat on my ass, but catch myself with a little wind bending. "Aang, Katara wants us to hurry up and clean up the campsite. It's time to move on towards the earth nation; didn't you want to learn the last 3 bendings?" I ask softly to not startle him.

"Sure sure, I guess we should get a move on. I'm hungry and Sokka can never catch or hunt enough for me to get full." Aang acidly responds.

"Okay that's enough Aang; Sokka is doing the best he can. We all are. I cannot help more because I am not familiar with ice fishing or hunting down tracks. So blame me if you want, because I won't have you blaming Sokka." Crossing my arms against my chest, I look at both Aang and Sokka. "Well get a move on Katara will not be happy if we stand around all day."

Aang and Sokka walk off towards the camp hopefully to help Katara out with the camp. I on the other hand walk away from the camp and let loose my frustrations on an isolated snow bank.

"Gods double damn me, those three don't need me they need their parents. All I know how to do is bending and writing. I wasn't brought up to hunt or fish, hell I don't even know how to set up a proper tent."

Yelling out into the now drifting snow, my hands shoot out, twist and turn, and thrust against the air. Faster and faster my hands let loose sharp daggers of air and then…a concentrated ball of air obliterates the snowdrift. Panting harshly, I dust myself off and start to walk towards the now cleaned and packed campsite.

Oddly enough no one spoke a word of my _walk_ and about the loud explosion, instead I was handed the map and some tobacco for my pipe.

Getting into the Water Nations ice covered land was easy…Finding the way out was harder then we'd ever imagine.

"Sokka are you sure you don't know of any short cuts out of here?" I ask for the fifth time.

"No Fu, for the sixth time I have no clue. I've told you to follow the sun until it's in front of you. We did that, now that the sun is in front of us we turn so that the sun shines on our left arms. Two days and we should be near the forest that borders the Earth Nation." Sokka complains as Katara slaps Sokka on the back of his head.

"Aang, can't you and Fu float us across the ice?" Katara asks eventually.

"We could try, although it would be easier if we had a boat or something flat to lay under us all." Aang grows serious and has a look of intense thought.

"It's almost something I saw the water benders doing one time. There would be two in the front and two in the back of the boat. It should work with air, but as I said it would be easier if we had something flat to sit on." Aang finishes with a sigh.

"Well Katara, _anymore_ bright ideas?" Sokka jibs his sister quite rudely.

Looking at Katara, I saw one eyebrow cock up and then the vein in her forehead bulge out. Then a sound I have never heard before cracks through the still and silent day. The ice beneath us cracks in a perfect square and Katara snaps at both of us, "You had better hurry up whatever you're going to try you two!"

"Follow my lead Fu!" Aang yells as he stands at the front of the ice 'boat'.

Aang places his feet shoulder length apart, his hands look as they float up and he lifts them outstretched to shoulder level. When I see the tell tale signs of hard air control I stop analyzing his movements and begin to duplicate them as near exact as I can.

"Faster Fu, twist your torso towards your right side by 10 degrees. Good, now place your left leg 5 degrees behind your right foot. Now we hold this position but keep up our bending." Aang commands without looking at me. Katara and Sokka grasp to hold on to something as the ice begins to speed foreword.

"Fu if you and Aang go any faster I'm going to fall off!" Sokka yells as his boomerang begins to pull out of the ice. Without thinking I yell, "Sokka just grab on to my waist, my bending should be strong enough to hold both me and you to the ice!"

Katara's ragged breathing tells me that her hold over the ice, and to keep it in a solid form is failing. "Slow down, your going too fast for me to recover the lost ice as it melts against the wind currents generated by both of your bendings!"

"If we slow down Katara then we can't keep the ice up and moving forward. You may not know it but Fu and I are bending the air under the ice and the air surrounding the ice. It's hard and I'm still surprised that he's keeping up with me." Aang's voice carries a note of confidence and I smile to myself.

_ Great now if I fuck up, I'll not only let down myself, Katara and Sokka; But also the Avatar._ I think to myself as I feel the slow strain begin to build from holding the bendings and keeping Sokka close to me. His breath starts to distract me as I feel the warm air hit my neck and cause goose pimples on my neck. Then I get a whiff of his breath. _Smells like cloves and mint. Damnit Fu concentrate on the bendings, we only need to travel for a few more miles then we should reach the forest. I hope._

I steel myself to continue the bending but as I reach out to coax more air to my aide a sudden darkness takes me.

"Where…..are we?" I ask after what feels like days asleep.

"We made it Fu; we are in the forest south of the Earth Nation. Lucky for me I felt you go slack and it was enough time to warn Aang to set us down. He took forever to do it but we landed safely. Thank the water gods that I'm strong enough to carry you, both Katara and Aang looked like they would drop any second." Sokka tells me as he closes the tent flap from the inside. Walking close to me, he leans down and places a cool hand to my forehead.

"I think I overdid it a little bit Sokka. I just didn't want to let you all down; after all I kind of forced myself into your party." I whisper, the dryness of my throat chokes out a few words.

"Shhh, it's alright you didn't let anyone down. Least of all me, hell you kept me from blowing off that ice…thing." Sokka consoles me but that damned cute blush spreads across his cheeks.

Trying to move the covers off me to stand up, I find a chill sweeps by my exposed cock. "Ummm…Sokka why am I nude?" I ask flatly, well not very flatly. After all, I was trying to give him a hard time…no pun intended.

"You were" gulp "Cold and I was just" Bigger gulp "Trying to keep you warm, Katara and Aang have a fire in their tent, you didn't. So you helped me" gulp "And I wanted to help you." After much swallowing, stuttering, and Sokka trying to keep his eyes at eye level with me or higher, I laugh lightly and fall back on the pillow with a smirk on my face. _Good going Fu, your still naked you know!_ My conscience yells at me.

"Shit!" I yelp as I grab the covers up.

"Getting a little cold I can see, eh Fu?" Sokka jibs to keep my attention off him.

"Not really I just didn't feel like I wanted my balls all the way up in my stomach. You already saw the snake at rest didn't you?" Chuckling I stick my tongue out at Sokka and roll over. "I'm so tired Sokka, and why is it so cold?" I ask

"It was all the air bending I think, do you need me to strip down to my underclothes to keep your warm Fu?" Sokka asks soberly.

_ I swear I will never be able to figure Sokka out, sometimes he's defiant as hell, other times he asserts his masculinity so much so that I feel I offend him with my looks. Yet other times he acts like a servant to me, time to just come clean and what comes, comes._

_ "_Sokka you don't have to do anything you don't really want to do you know. That came out wrong; I mean to say you do not have to act like a servant. It is okay if I'm cold. Honestly, remember the air nomads raised me. And the climate there was not that warm, shit I wish I didn't have to say this but…" I turn over on the pallet of blankets and face the tent wall. "I enjoy the company of men." I instantly cast what little air sense I have left to try to determine if an attack is going to happen.

"What does that have to do with anything Fu? I enjoy the company of other guys as well, hell we only have Katara and she's not really….oh…OH!" Sokka yells the last bit but bites it off quickly. "I don't care about that Fu; the gods made everyone and loves them just the same. Who am I to go against the gods? But honestly do you need me to warm you up? We don't need you to get so sick when there isn't healers anywhere close." Sokka asks quietly.

I try to fight the smile that fills my face, but in the end, I let it spread across my face and contentment fills me. "Thank you Sokka, I'm just going to take a little nap now. Just need to rest my eyes and I'll be ready to do something about this wind…" I yawn once, twice, and as I start to succumb to the darkness, I feel warm strong arms encircle me.

* * *

AN: *The beginning was taken from the beginning of the Movie The Last Air Bender. I get ABSOLUTLY NO PROFIT FROM THIS FANFIC! As always I'm up for constructive criticisms and would love for you all to hit that damnedable 'Review" Button. It also helps if you can make an account so that I can get back to you with updates or whatnot…and to the lovely reviewer that wished the 'first chapter' was longer…well here ya are, that last chapter was actually just a test to see if people were interested in it and wanted me to continue. I have had positive comments on the actual chapter (2 to be exact) and a few private messages (10 or so) wanting to hear/read more of the story. Hopefully this story will be updated every Friday or so, I wish I could get it out sooner, But seeing as it's only me and my laptop writing the story it does take a little longer. So hit the review button and tell me what you think, I'm also looking for someone that wants to get their fingers dirty and help me write this story ;)

-Derrick


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Well folks I am so so so sorry I haven't updated this fic in ages. In the past few months a lot has happened to me. And I won't clutter up the AN with my woes. Suffice it to say I am back and with more and more ideas for this fic and my Supernatural fic. And warnings abound for this one!**_

_**WARNINGS FOLLOW EM FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS :D**_

_**There is sex in this one.**_

_**Not too much of the language this one**_

_**I don't owe Avatar**_

_**I made Aang older so I wouldn't get banned or smite to hell for underage smex.**_

_**This fic is RATED M for a reason**_

_**And for number 6 ehh I'll make something up next chappy.**_

_**Once again I don't own Avatar nor do I receive cash or any other monetary funds for it. I write for the joy of it!**_

**Things I do own…an orange and white tabby called Chocobo…or maybe it's more correct to say he owns **_**me.**_

* * *

The Jungle

"Fu wake up, Fu." A voice calls to me through the darkness of my dreams.

"I'm awake, where are we?" I ask blearily, my mind still fogged from the excessive bending.

"Just outside of the forest, seems Aang is still asleep and Katara is out getting some water. She laid some of our clean clothes outside the tent last night, I really hope that she didn't look in here and think something perverted was going on." Sokka rambles on as he strips down to wash some of the dirt and sweat off his skin.

"Why or rather what happened yesterday? I remember some of it but most of what you told me last night is a blank." I asked and as an afterthought whispered, "I hope I didn't do anything untoward to you Sokka."

"I can't think of anything that you did other then sleep, but then again I did feel something when I was asleep. Could have been my imagination though, anyhow both Aang and you created, as near as I can tell, a bubble of air underneath the slab of ice. Katara complained that she couldn't keep up the bending if Aang and you wouldn't let up on the speed. I asked you for help to stay on and you did help, shortly after you passed out then Aang followed you." Sokka pauses for a moment to drink a ladle full of water then starts his cleaning again.

"Well Katara and I weren't so tired so we put up the two tents. She wanted to stay with you to make sure you were well, but I shooed her into Aang's tent. I thought you had a different preference when we first met, but at the time, I thought I was being weird. I mean you do write nicely and most of your bending doesn't harm anything or anyone. Then you made those jokes when I tore my pants that convinced me of my thoughts on you. But like I said last night, it doesn't matter one bit to me, let's just try to keep Katara in the dark about it. I would never hear the end of it if she heard I kept you 'warm' last night." Sokka turns around still fully nude and smiles at me.

Me, not thinking right, stands up to wash up except I had a little problem. Well maybe not sooo little, There was me standing up in more ways then one right in front of Sokka with a hard on as big as you please. And all Sokka did was frown.

"Great not only can you Air Bend, you also have a bigger cock then me. Well mine is still thicker, so there." Sokka sticks his tongue out at me in a pure childish manner.

"Why Sokka if you keep your tongue stuck out like that, I may just find some use for it." I say nonchalantly while trying to keep a straight face. Failing miserably I start laughing and am relieved to see that my morning glory is at rest now.

"Yeah yeah, just keep it up Air bender and I'll show you my type of bending." Sokka smirks evilly as he begins to get dressed. Shaking my head I smirk back to Sokka and start washing off the sweat and grime from last night's excursion into pushing myself to the limits. "Sokka, you do know what's in this forest right?" I ask solemnly while washing my chest.

Sokka nods slightly as he turns to look at my back, "The same man that did that to your back?" He asks of me ever so quietly.

Nodding affirmatively I feel the need to explain for some reason, "It happened a few years ago when I was traveling around the kingdoms. Upon entering this forest I met a young man who could Fire Bend, he didn't attack me straight out so I thought we could talk and I could write his story. I was painfully mistaken, apparently the Fire Nation has tools to test a persons bending that doesn't even require you to touch them." Pausing to rinse myself and get a drink Sokka looks like he has a question but refrains from asking it.

"Sokka, Fu, are you two awake yet? Aang just woke up, and I made breakfast. Are you two awake yet?" Katara's voice begins to get shrill as Sokka yells, "Yes we're awake! Fu is trying to clean up and clear his head. He's still tired and doesn't need your shrill voice rattling his brain!" Sokka looks pleased with himself before Katara's voice yells out.

"Fine see if I cook for you three again! Sorry Fu, I'll leave the plates just outside the door with fresh water." Katara actually sounds demure.

"Thanks sis, sorry I yelled at you. We'll be out soon, just have to make sure Fu can bend if he needs to." Sokka smiles to me as he reaches his arms out of the tent and grabs the large plate of cooked food.

"Think she's trying to say something by just having us share off of one plate?" I jokingly say to Sokka as he blushes once again.

"Or maybe she _doesn't want_ to say something. Who knows what's going on in her mind? Let's eat, the food will taste better hot. I know this is selfish to ask but can you bend for me?" Sokka asks as he crams a buttered roll into his mouth. _Where did Katara get butter? _I ponder for a moment before I reach out with my Bending and my hands to lift Sokka up.

"Now don't move I won't drop you; Bending is still hard to do on a live person for me. Once I get up to full strength I'll bend us both so we can _fly_, but until then this is all I can do." I let out a forced breath as I quickly set Sokka down.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea I had." I let out a laugh as my legs feel like rubber. "Shit, I just washed!" Cursing further in my mind I see Sokka start to smile then laugh. I could only imagine what I looked like on my knees still nude, and panting for breath.

"Thank you Fu, now do you need me to feed you?" Sokka smirks evilly.

"Somehow I think I'll manage to put food into my own mouth thank you very much!" Even though I growled out the last part somehow Sokka still found that funny and I had to laugh.

_Who would have thought I would enjoy this trip as much as I have?_ I think as I slowly eat through my second bread roll. Watching Sokka eat some type of meat my mind wanders while I eat mechanically. _The only reason I started this trip in the first place was to learn more Bending from The Avatar. At first that was my real reason, but not so much now. Sure I'm below average; I can't even keep up with Aang in Bending the Air. But, I know that I'll have to become stronger just to look after these three. Katara would string me up by my balls if she heard me say that but, It's the truth._

"Hello, I asked you if you're feeling any better. FU!" Sokka pokes me in the chest hard.

"Yea, I'm feeling better. My mind felt like wandering, one small price to pay for bending Sokka. You start having qualities of your particular style; Air is tricky in the way it moves from here to there without so much as a thought to itself. And there I go sounding like my master, always with a long winded lecture. It's almost noon time, we better make some good ground today or we'll be in trouble. I don't want to stay in this forest any longer then I need to." Looking down at the platter of food my stomach lurches at the amount I've eaten.

"Did you eat enough?" Sokka glances to look at me then looks down to the food.

Nodding up and down, I frown as I try to remember if I saw Sokka eat anything after I watched him eat the strip of meat. "Did you eat enough?" I ask briskly.

"Of course you know me, I scarfed down the food while you were thinking…I just ate around where I thought your hand would grab." Sokka answers sheepishly before standing up and taking a long drink from the dipper.

"Thank you" I whisper quietly to myself. Standing up, and using the bare minimal Air Bending I could, I quickly lift up the platter and send it towards Sokka. "Here you go." I say as he turns and quickly grabs the platter.

"Don't you start using bending to clean up! Do it like us non-benders!" Sokka grumbles as he turns to eat the last few strips of meat. As I start to dress myself, Sokka as always starts to break down the large tent. "Why did Katara let us use the large tent?" I ask off handedly while pulling on my breeches and adjusting myself comfortably.

"She didn't _let us_ just use the large tent, next stop we have to take the small tent. She seemed quite pleased with herself when she told me." Sokka tells me as he gathers up the dirty clothing and stuffs it in an oiled pack. Finished with dressing myself, I reach back and braid my long hair into a tight braid. Adding small silver bells to the end of the hair tie I quickly start to help Sokka finish up with the tent.

After awhile Katara, Aang, Sokka, and I set out of foot to journey further into the forest. "How do you feel Fu?" Aang asks me somberly.

"I feel alright, my Air Bending is off quite a bit so I hope we don't get into any tight spots." I say as I look at the man who is The Avatar.

"Just what were you testing your bending out on?" Aang asks as he wags his eyebrows up and down.

"I just wanted to show my gratitude to Sokka is all. Sadly, I didn't last that long and almost dropped him. Why, how are you feeling Aang?" I ask questioningly with a sidelong glance towards Sokka. Thankfully Sokka and Katara are chattering over the best usage of Water Bending in a forest.

"I feel the strain when I try to read the air, whatever we did yesterday was massive. It's almost as if our Bendings resonated with each other and drew more strength off us together. I've heard it's possible with two master Benders, but for us to pull it off was luck." Aang drops his voice down at the seriousness of the conversation.

"And what Katara did was…I don't even know how to describe it. With how fast we were pushing her bending she should have fainted or died holding it all together. And for her to stay conscious while we passed out is strange as well. I'll have to think more about it." Aang finishes the conversation with me and stays deep in thought until we set up for the night.

"Remember Sokka you owe me and Aang the big tent, no chickening out of it!" Katara sharply reminds the both of us.

"We know, we know sis. Just don't expect us to cook, I'm no good around a stew pot and since Fu is staying quiet on the matter I doubt he wants to try his hand." Sokka grins ear to ear as we enter the mouth of the Forrest.

I glance over at Aang and my little smile falls, even though I know he's about my age, I can understand the pressures on his shoulders. _Yeah at one point I thought I wanted to _be_ the Avatar. How little did I know back then, and how little I know _still.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, hold up for a moment. Now Sokka knows a little bit of my history with this Forrest; but it's rude of me not to tell you all. A few years ago, when I was younger I heard of a fire bender living in these woods. I made my way here as fast as I could to find him and learn his story. Well and his bending, but I digress, I did learn a part of his story before…well things turned bad and we'll leave it at that. If we unfortunately bump into him I need to know if you." I look at Katara hard, "Are you strong enough to bend water to counter his flames. Both Aang and I are tired and I don't know if we can protect us all." I look down at the road and sigh harshly.

"I don't really know Fu. I may be able to stop most of his attacks but if he gets really upset and starts blasting at all of us…" Katara sighs just as hard as I did.

"Well lets just set up camp, let's control what we can control and worry about the fire bender when or _if_ we meet him." Sokka mumbles quietly as he finishes putting up the tent.

"Will you two be okay to set up the large tent?" I ask as I see Aang walk away from us.

Katara huffs, "I'll be fine it's not like I haven't set up this tent all by myself before Fu." She smiles but it's strained.

"Here." I say shortly as I sit down on the ground and set myself for bending. Raising up my arms, then hands slowly, I _pick up_ the tent and strain to speak. "Hurry as quickly as you can I don't know how long I can hold it."

Katara runs quickly to pick up the posts and pegs and within a few moments, I can start to feel the strain of the bending. Even though I am weakening, I feel the tent getting lighter as it supports itself.

"Done, release your bending Fu." Katara breaths in quickly and then yells loudly, "Aang get me some water, I feel a river close by. I'll need 4 buckets of it, and hurry!" Katara looks at me and smiles.

Sokka kneels down beside me and throws his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just needed to catch my breath. Do you think I did the right thing helping out your sis?" I ask quietly.

"I think so, but who can say. She has looked really worn down since the bending, and I think when she's in charge of something it takes her mind off the weakness. Why don't you lie down and rest? I'll wake you up when dinner gets done." Sokka helps me stand up and just as easily helps me lay down on the soft leather blankets.

Just as my eyes closed a hand shakes my shoulder gently, if still a little jarring, and a voice whispers. "Fu, time to wake up dinner is done it's starting to get dark though." Sokka looks over his shoulder at a noise.

"I'm up, I'm up." Crawling out of the tent I smell meat, bread and some sort of root vegetable. Strange there isn't any rice though.

"How are you feeling Fu?" Aang asks me as I lower myself slowly to his side.

"A little more rested, at least I can hear a little on the wind now. Hopefully Sokka doesn't keep me up tonight so I can gain more strength." I say with a light tone and wink towards Sokka.

"I can feel you more clearer now as well Fu, I just hope Katara doesn't keep me up tonight either!" Aang says and then smiles. The word play I used with Sokka was lost on him. I hope.

"Yeah, yeah and why would I keep you up Aang?" Katara yells abruptly and places her fists on her hips.

"Yeah Fu, why would I keep you awake?" Sokka looks at me with a hard look on his face but in the pale firelight I could have swore he was blushing.

Shaking my head I start loading up the plates with equal sized portions. _Never ceases to amaze me where she gets all this food. Later I'll have to ask Sokka if Katara is out hunting on her own._ Shaking my head again I hand the plates out and save the last for my own. Looking down at my plate I see I put less food on my plate and I could swear I could feel Sokka's eyes boring holes through my plate.

"Thanks be to Katara for cooking this food, Thanks be to the Forest for providing us the Ground to sleep on, Thanks be to the rivers for giving us clean water to drink. Thanks be to the Sun for the warmth it gives us and for this Fire who warms us and provides light. Thanks be to the Air for giving us something to breath." I give the ritual blessing and see Sokka and Katara each spill a little water and earth, Aang passes his hand through the fire, and I stir the Air just a little.

"I can see why this Forest gives you the creeps Fu; all the animals skittering around, the creaks and groans of the trees." Katara shivers sympathetically and just as quickly, if daintily, tucks into her food.

Aang just eats and stares into the fire. Sokka just looks at me, down at his full plate, and compares it to the skimpy serving I gave myself. I shake my head in the negative and start picking at my food.

So that's what our dinner amounted too, quietness except for our chopsticks clacking as we ate. Thankfully the meal ended and I was glad to see the trio ate all their food. Looking down at my plate I find that I hardly touched anything. Sokka looked at my plate and while Katara was looking over her shoulder Sokka swapped mine and his plate with a glare.

Katara quickly looked down at Sokka's plate and scowled. Seems we weren't quick enough. Getting tired of the quietness and the scowls all around; I set my plate on top of Aang and snatch what was left of my plate and grabbed up Katara's with a sigh.

"I can do that Fu." Katara mumbles sleepily.

"No I'm fine." I answer shortly as I stumble off in the dark for the river Katara talked about. After a short time and a few scrapes from knee high thorn bushes, I finally find the river and get to the menial task of washing up. Few plates in I hear a twig snap and absently call over my shoulder.

"I could hear you muttering Sokka, I'm fine go get some rest I'll be there shortly." Looking up through a gap in the forests canopy, I can see the stars burning brightly and for a moment, just for a moment, I can forget the stress.

"No your not, I saw how much or how little you ate and how short you got with Katara. I know she's annoying and she's a bit of a pain but she's worried she made you mad." Sokka shuffles his feet.

"Look Sokka your right I was way to short with Katara and you. But watch." I raise my right hand up as I did earlier to move the wind yet nothing happens.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Sokka asks quietly.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, no bending." I say quietly as I finish washing the plates.

"What the hell is wrong? Am I messing up your binding is Katara? How can I help you?" Sokka rambles on as he walks closer to me.

"You can't do anything Sokka, I'll do something for you if you can carry the plates for me." I ask politely and what do I get from Sokka? An eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Oh you'll owe me Mr. Look at me I can Air Bend!" Sokka grins and gathers up the pots, pans, and plates. And before I can protest he's off through the Forest back to the camp. Slowly picking myself up I head off to the camp.

Getting back to the camp, I can see the dishes put away and Katara nor Sokka near the fire. "Aang why can't you sleep?" I ask tiredly.

"Don't know, all I know is you didn't stir the air when you gave the ritual earlier. I did." Aang adds quietly as he looks at me with a sadness that makes my breath hitch.

"I had hoped your senses weren't strong enough to detect that. I didn't want to worry you. I need more then a night of sleep, I need meditation, quietness and sad to say a sexual relationship." I look down at the ground feeling pathetic for myself only to have Aang quietly by my side with a light touch on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright Fu, build yourself up as much as you can. I can tell Sokka is waiting for you to court him. And don't worry Katara doesn't care one way or the other over your choice in him. She's hoping that you courting him will hopefully let him bend." Aang shakes his head.

"I didn't think a courtship between a bender and non-bender could enable the non-bender to bend!" I say as quietly but harshly as I can.

"There have been a few texts saying it is possible, but I've never met the couples that it happened to. If you're serious about it then try, but get some sleep and don't be too loud." Aang says as he winks and walks off to the large tent.

Walking to the smaller of the two tents, I duck in the pitch-black depth and quickly shed my clothing.

"I heard what you two were talking about. Is it really that bad Fu?" Sokka asks quietly as I get under the soft leather blankets.

"I…yeah it is that bad. I feel like all my bones are on the verge of breaking, my eyes feel like the emperor got pissed off at me and is sticking needles in them. It is that bad, you were correct in saying earlier that Aang and my bending merged. I gave him access to my bending and I guess he dug a little too deep. Why do you think he was so quiet at dinner?" I question at the end and roll to my right side away from Sokka's face.

"It's alright; we have what three more days till we're through the forest? Then all we have to do is find a quiet place to let you and Aang meditate and rest. But the sexual relationship…" Sokka lets out a long breath.

"I know, I know. Let's just sleep for now, I know I owe you for helping me out so much earlier." I begin only to have Sokka slap me on my bare rear end.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't know things was that bad and I'm sorry for not catching on sooner." Sokka yawns cracking his jaw in the process.

I grin to Sokka having finally rolled over to face him.

"Look in my eyes, you'll see what you'll need to see." I say a bit sadly

Looking into my eyes Sokka's clear brown eyes seem to dance in mine.

_His eyes are so clear, guess I've never taken the time to look into them. I just never thought I should stare so deeply into his eyes. Seeing as at first I was just writing a part of their story. And now, what am I? A friend, a confidant, a lover?_

_ Well you could be a lover. _ A new voice adds, and a light goes off in my mind.

_Sokka, how in the 12 hells are you in my head?_

_ How are you in my head?_

_ That doesn't matter, I though you were staring into my eyes._

_ I was, and so were you Fu._

_ I saw the gleam in your eyes isn't there anymore. Do all Benders have that gleam?_

_ I don't know, I always knew my eyes were brighter then the others. The oracles told me I was to be a writer since my eyes were so clear._

_ Aren't you tired Fu? _

_ Very, but your eyes are nice._

"Fu, time to roll over and sleep." Sokka yawns widely and I chuckle.

"Roll over yourself, I have to be comfortable. This tent is so small!" I exclaim as Sokka rolls over and pulls the blankets up to his chin. Sliding up close to Sokka's body for heat, well more for comfort, I can feel Sokka nestle back against mine.

"You're so warm, I thought air was cold." Sokka talks through yet another yawn.

"It can be, most times I'm cooler but now that I haven't been bending I guess my normal temperature has returned. Would you please stop doing that?" I ask huskily as I feel Sokka's bare rear end grinding into me.

"Can't help it, your so warm." Sokka growls out

"Sokka I'm telling you if you don't stop I won't be able to control myself." I gulp down the warming air as Sokka stops.

"Well then don't control yourself Fu." Sokka grins and sticks out his tongue and for the life of me somehow my lips find his plum lips. Sokka grunts into the kiss as he begins his grinding anew. Reaching my hand to his hip I lightly grab onto his tan, taught skin and slowly lower my hand to what I seek. Grabbing lightly I time my strokes with his grinding till Sokka begins to grind harder and faster and a great moan leaves his throat as his lips break our kiss.

Sokka's warm seed covers my hand yet I keep on going, as I feel the fire in my belly starts to build I quickly take my hand with Sokka's warmth still on it and I coat myself before finding my place and I thrust in and up. Sokka grunts and moans as the fire in my stomach roars and threatens to burn me to a cinder.

Finally the fire wins over my control and I let out a guttural cry, all my lust, my pain, my pathetic helplessness. All this and more leaves me and I fall onto Sokka's shoulder crying.

Thankfully during the night I didn't dream, sadly it had to end and dawn came shining in the tent just bright enough where it wouldn't let you sleep any longer.

"Meet me down my the river quickly and bring a change of clothes." Sokka says with a smile and a chaste kiss to my cheek.

I nod absentmindedly as I quickly grab up a pair of leggings and a grey over shirt. I had since run out of underclothes the first night we spent on the outskirts of the forest. Opening the flap of the tent just enough to see if any other were awake I catch a glipse of Sokka's tight and tanned backside before he turns and runs headlong into the forest.

Quickly following him I… "What in the hells?" I stop suddenly and can _hear_ the wind through Sokka as he's running down a slight incline then bone chilling cold hit my senses. _Must have found the lake sooner then I thought._ Picking up my pace, I quickly find the trail Sokka left me and without a backward glance, I race to the river.

"Come on lazy bones, we can't be smelling like a brothel." Sokka says both straight faced and with a wink.

"We only did it once, and I have to apologize to you." I say as I get on my hands and knees and spread my hands in front of my bowed head.

"Damnit get up, it's alright. I was…kind of…hoping…oh screw it. It took you long enough to do it!" Sokka says as his cheeks burn a bright red.

Getting up it dawns on me, _I was his first_.

"When we get to the city and have a bed and a room to ourselves I'll make it up to you I _swear it_!" I vow as I chop my hand through the air. To both Sokka and my surprise, a slight wall of water raises into the air as if the air came _up_ instead of _down._

"I accept Fu, now…get…in…here...and...warm me up!" Sokka mouths a phrase that turned my cheeks to red and without warning I jumped and bended a little air under me to lift me up and over Sokka. Falling down with a rather large splash Sokka splutters as he tries to shield himself from the fallout.

"Warming you up yet?" I playfully tease him.

"Not yet, now come over here or I might just have to come and get you." Sokka wags his eyebrows at me. Slowly he reaches up and undo's his ponytail. I reach back, release my braid, and let the river take away my silver hair tie.

Smiling approvingly Sokka wades over to me, wraps his arms around my neck, and pulls me into a deep kiss. His hardness presses against my thigh and mine like wise presses against his stomach. Pulling back from me he slaps me hard against my right cheek just once.

"That's for not preparing me for last night." He says as he reaches down and grabs my length. "And this…" He grabs tightly and begins to stroke me. "…Is for at least pleasing me at the same time." At the moment he reaches down for my still heavy balls, I bend the air around us and Sokka backs away.

"Hey now, no funny business I don't plan to go flying when you get off." Sokka grins then laughs but stops as he sees Aang on the riverbank. Devoid of clothing and modesty he jumps in and giggles as his ball of air lets him hover just over the water. As he nears us the ball of air bending explodes against the water and a curtain of river water falls over us.

"Aang! I swear on all the Air gods and goddesses you are a dead man!" I yell but fall back down into the water to hide my half hardness.

"I just wanted to say good morning and to take a bath. Sokka you need to wash your hair, there's a patch of dried…well you know. Fu is it you I felt bending?" Aang somehow bounces up and down in place with excitement.

"Yes, I just found out when I vowed to Sokka…" I immediately mentally slapped myself when Aang completely misunderstood me.

"You mean the two of you are married…or whatever? Why didn't you tell me earlier you planned on doing this Fu?" Aang with his hands on his hips and a pout looked eerily like Katara.

"Aang we didn't get married. I'll tell you when we are going to, if we are going to. It's not just my choice whether we do or not." I look to Sokka for help but seeing him trying very hard not to laugh made me grin myself.

"Sokka what did you do to Fu to make him yell so loudly last night. Katara just started to bend when I told her to go back to sleep." Aang questioned the now blushing and stammering Sokka.

"Oh for gods sake, he took my virginity Aang. And no don't ask me what I'm talking about. Your old enough to understand it." Sokka growls out the response.

As if I was watching in slow motion I see Sokka's hand raise up in a chopping motion as I had done earlier and then the water exploded.

Coughing and trying to catch my breath I blink my eyes clear of the river water and see Sokka panting and Aang looking rather strange.

"That's not supposed to happen." I hear Aang mutter to himself.

"What…in all the hells ever thought of was that FU!" Sokka yells out the question in fright and more I think with fear.

"You bended Sokka…Aang what we talked about did any of your writings speak of male/male couples or female/female pairings getting…" I stopped for fear my stammering would interfere with my question.

"No, I didn't read anything like that. It was always a man and women, but see you two proved it. What did you do last night Sokka and don't be shy, Fu you had better remember this so you can triple copy this so it never is forgotten!" Aang says in his rare and frighteningly powerful voice.

"We I mean Fu and I had sexual relations." Sokka looked like he was going to choke. His mind obviously could not handle all those feelings.

"I know that, I said tell me everything." Aang says in a much more soothing voice.

"I was grinding onto Fu's…and he reached around and started to…and then I felt like the water behind a dam would break and that's when I knew I'd had my first seeding. Fu took it and coated himself…and well…you know." Sokka's face was turning a violent shade of violet as the embarrassment had reached its limit.

"It's okay Sokka breath and I'll tell Aang it all when we three have privacy." I say as I wade over to Sokka and throw an arm around his shoulders.

"So that's how it's done." Aang murmurs as he looks down and laughs.

"Look I'm hard!" Aang laughs as he tries to jump and show the whole length. The seriousness of the conversation lost, or maybe it wasn't and this was Aang's way of breaking the tension.

"Aang you better not jump around with that, you know you interrupted us earlier. And that's not nice." I let a little evil glint into my expression as I slowly wade closer to Aang.

"No you don't! You have Sokka!" Aang yells and turns to rush away but can't.

"Your backside is just as nice as the front!" I laugh out loud and fall onto my back. Aang shakes his head and before I can raise my hand, his hand flicks behind his rear and a splash of water hits me in the face.

"Sokka better hurry up his bath almost sounds like Katara is done breaking down the tents; wouldn't want you two to break out of your leggings later on." Aang flick a hand over his head in a backwards wave as he leaves the river and us to our 'warming up'.

* * *

Seeding= well you know orgasm. 


End file.
